


Smoke and Spiced Wine

by KnotaPeep (Emby)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hellhound Hunk, Incubus Lance, Langst, M/M, tomfoolery and fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby/pseuds/KnotaPeep
Summary: He's so so hungry and Keith makes an enticing snack.





	Smoke and Spiced Wine

It’s not really Hunks fault seeing as he’s the one in the healing pod. But Lance’s hunger addled brain can't think of anything else but blaming him.  
“Fuck you for leaving me out here.” There's no real heat behind his words. Lance’s cheek is pressed against the glass of the door and its cold but he can barely feel it. He doesn’t hear the door slide open. 

Maybe he can taste something, anything. His tongue glides across the cool surface and there a barely there taste of -.  
“What are you doing?” His eyes snap open and he turns to see Keith staring at him with a mixed look of confusion and disgust. He stands, brushing dust off his pants “I was just- um I wanted to see if my tongue would stick on the glass, you know frosty.” Keith gives him another look before shaking his head. There's a box in his hands with food in it and Lance’s stomach turns at the thought of consuming physical food. 

“Do you have separation anxiety, because you haven’t left his side and he's not even hurt that bad.” Lance frowns at him “Doesn’t mean I’m not worried.” he stretches, his shirt riding up a little bit as he does and the atmosphere of the room changes.  
“Oh.” gone is the uncertainty that came with his hunger, what he should be doing is insanely clear now. He eyes Keith who had been glancing at the planes of his abdomen. When Keith catches him looking his eyes dart away. “Keithy whatcha lookin at.” Lance opens his mouth slightly like a snake tasting the air and he smiles. Keith coughs “I brought food you need to eat.” his words die off as Lance pouts at him.

Keith tastes like spiced wine and he was an alcoholic. He blinks and the room sharpens as heat pools low in his belly. “I’m cold Keith” at his name Keith snaps out of his reverie and shrugs off his jacket nearly tripping over his feet to get it to Lance. Lance purrs at him pressing back into Keith's chest “I want you to warm me up.” he pouts turning around flush to Keith’s chest. He runs a tongue along his lip and Keith is on him in an instant pressing him back against the healing pod. Lance groans into his mouth as their tongues glide together tasting each other. Keith grinds against him and grips his thighs lifting Lance off the ground . Lance’s legs come around his waist and he hisses as they rub against each other. There's movement and he gasps as Keith drops him on the table coming to stand between his legs. Lance groans low in his throat “You taste so good.” he should stop soon but he's so hungry but what if he drains Keith dry. But Keith his already shucking off his pants and prying down Lance’s. 

He gasps when Keith’s hand comes around him swiping his thumb across the head. Lance bucks against his hand biting Keith’s shoulder. “Just fuck me.” Keith moans but complys sliding into Lance with surprisingly no resistance. Objects clatter to the ground as Keith thrusts into him, their obscene noises fill the air around them as they come together. Lance takes his fill which is what he does because he hasn’t been human in so long. Keith pulls out of him for a moment and the emptiness is so jarring he lashes out and wraps his legs tight around Keith.  
“Don’t fucking stop Keith, I swear to-” With more strength than he thinks Keith has, he lifts him from the table and they move to the floor. There, its harder faster and he feels so much more. The rhythm shifts, and Keith shouts when he comes. Grinding deep into Lance as he does. 

This was where Lance had to be careful. If he was feeding off of a random person he wouldn’t care. He’d drained people before, shaving years off their lives and it didn’t matter. But this was Keith. Keith even knowing he was half galra, meaning his lifespan was going to be double theirs, didn’t mean he should take more than he needs. 

But Lance is hungry, hungrier than he’s been before and he doesn’t remember to hold back. 

At some point, Keith’s thrusts slow and Lance makes and impatient noise and takes over riding Keith instead. The room fills with a terrifying growl and Lance is pulled off of Keith’s flagging length. He hisses in anger and curls in fear when he realizes its Hunk who’s pulled him off of him. He’s only ever seen Hunk lose control twice. The first was when his sibling had gotten hurt by a reckless demon looking to make a name for themself, this was the second time. His voice is barely decipherable “Look at me.” His once chocolatey brown eyes have melted, Black with the red pinpricks of his pupils. His mouth retained its human shape but his teeth had grown longer canines pushing out of his mouth. Lance whines upset that he hadn’t gotten off yet and Hunk had stopped his feast. 

“You killed him.” that stops Lance cold, he forgot Keith was human he didn’t, eh wasn’t a Hellhound like Hunk. “Oh my God.” he squirms in Hunks grasp until the man releases his hold.  
He looks over Keith frantic. 

“He can’t be dead, I didn’t even take that much. Hunk help me. You can do something right?” the panic is swelling and he tries to push it down. “Keith wake up buddy.” he slaps his cheek maybe he was just unconscious. He leans down to see if he’s breathing when Keith’s arms come around him pulling him to the floor. 

“Gotcha!” Hunk is laughing deep belly laughs behind him as Keith straddles him. “You should have seen your fucking face.” 

You’re not hurt?” “Nah, this was just an elaborate prank, love. 

“Fuck you both, you assholes I was really scared” They both laugh as they stand (or kneel) above him. “What’ll make you feel better Lance?” He pouts turning away from them. “Leave me alone assholes.” “Aww he’s always pouty when he's hungry.” Hunk pulls himself out of the undersuit. the stroking his half-hard length. Lance can’t glancing over and licking his lips. He couldn’t help it, Hunk tasted so good. He was smoky with a bit of spice,most Hellhounds were but there was something different about how he tasted. Hunk moves to kneel by Lance’s face and Lance tilts his head towards him. Moments later, he’s bent in half Hunk’s hand tightly gripping his waist probably leaving bruises. And Keith’s cock fucking down his throat. He’s so full in more ways than one. He’ll get them back, that’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> WinkWonk[ Tumblr ](https://wriiteitdown.tumblr.com)  
> WonkWink [ Tweeter ](https://twitter.com/Wriiteitdown)


End file.
